Al igual que el cielo
by ShadowLights
Summary: Dos corazones sin relación pero, aparentemente, conectados. [Colección para el foro Proyecto 1-8, "Escribe a partir de una palabra"]


**Pieza #1: Melancolía**

* * *

Las titilantes luces que iluminaban la ciudad aparentaban ser pequeñas estrellas que morían a mil años luz de distancia a través de las cortinas del pequeño departamento perteneciente a los Ishida. Eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana, y el joven de dieciocho años dormía plácidamente. El reloj sonaba su clásico tic-tac con cada segundo al compás de su respiración, solo para ser abruptamente interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la mampara del balcón. Su corazón saltó hacia el techo, abriendo sus ojos azules con gran terror.

—¡¿Pero qué..?!—fueron las únicas palabras que balbuceó, enredando sus piernas con la frazada verde que llevaba encima. En segundos, tomó noción de sus alrededores, percatándose que andaba en la sala—, ¿hmm…?

Alzó la manta y obtuvo su respuesta.

 _Oh, maldición. Me quedé dormido encima del sofá… ¿Alguien me acaba de despertar con ese golpe? ¿Qué clase de sonido fue ese? Papá debe haberme puesto esta frazada encima por el frío…_

—¿Pa…?—murmuró Yamato solo para obtener un escalofriante silencio como respuesta al mirar la puerta del dormitorio del otro hombre que vive con él.

El chico suspiró en derrota, y se rascó el cabello al acomodarse en el sillón en una posición más cómoda.

 _Debo estar escuchando cosas…_

 **PUM.**

Pero, a veces, la realidad toca de la manera más inesperada.

 **PUM. PUM.**

Una cortina siempre cubriendo nuestra realidad.

 **PUM. PUM. PUM.**

—¿Uh… qué está…?—el rostro de Yamato palideció, gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro.

 _De acuerdo, algo está sucediendo aquí y está golpeando la ventana con furia. Solo tengo unas posibles hipótesis… (Nota personal de Yamato: son más de las 2am)._

 _Número uno: Es un fantasma (puede ser ignorado)_

 _Número dos: Es un espíritu lleno de rencor y venganza (que también puede ser ignorado)_

 _Número tres: Es un ladrón (llamar a la policía)_

 _Número cuatro: Es un asesino (llamar a la policía_ _ **muy**_ _rápido)_

 _Número cinco: Es un zombi (la mejor alternativa es dejar que me muerda)_

Yamato cerró sus ojos, meditando sus alternativas.

 _Si es la número uno… no, un segundo, si es de la uno a la tres, ¿quizás se den por vencidos…? Ah, pero qué debería hacer si es la cinco…_

Y la cortina lentamente se abrió, revelando una palma contra el vidrio.

 _¡Una mano!_

Por ello, las posibilidades de Yamato se extendieron y modificaron.

 _Número uno: Es un fantasma (tiene manos)_

 _Número dos: Es un espíritu lleno de rencor y venganza (tiene manos)_

 _Número tres: Es un ladrón (tiene manos)_

 _Número cuatro: Es un asesino (tiene manos)_

 _Número cinco: Es un zombi (tiene manos_ _ **muy**_ _limpias)_

 _Número seis: Dedos (¿La mano de la Familia Addams?)_

Sacudió fuertemente el rostro y, armándose de valor para no caer ante un personaje ficticio, se levantó y corrió la cortina solo para darse con una increíble sorpresa: una silueta.

—¡Y el ganador es el número siete, una persona!—exclamó Yamato boquiabierto al ver al intruso.

Cabello corto, tan ligero como una castaña en un amanecer de otoño, daba contra el vidrio al igual que sus esbeltas manos. Ojos rojizos brillaban en la oscuridad, solo que, una vez que hicieran contacto, la niña del pijama amarillo rehuyó su mirada y miró hacia abajo, solo para que luego alzara el rostro y pretendiera una fortaleza que tenía y le costaba demostrar, o esa impresión le dio a Yamato.

—Abre, que hace frío—musitó ella.

En cuestiones de minutos se encontraba ya instalada en el sofá con la frazada de Yamato y la abrazaba por el brusco cambio de temperatura. El rubio estaba sentado al lado opuesto, meditando cómo había llegado a su departamento desafiando toda lógica, así que tuvo que decir lo que pensaba.

—¿Acaso eres un mono, Hikari?—suspiró él.

—P-Pero...—ella echó un suspiro que se perdió en el aire—. Estaba sola hoy en mi apartamento… Intenté dormir pero, habían estos ruidos muy extraños… como madera crujiendo y… tuve miedo.

Yamato tan solo alzó la vista y achicó su mirada, recordando que Hikari le causó el mismo temor que ella sintió con soledad, sin intención de por medio.

—Por lo menos envíame un mensaje de texto antes de venir.

—No sé tu dirección de correo electrónico ***** , y no quería causar molestias para ti en medio de la noche.

 _¿Entonces golpear mi ventana cuenta como_ no molestar _…?_

—Bueno, el sonido de madera crujiendo que escuchaste es común cuando hay cambio de clima. La temperatura oscila bruscamente y es así por lo cual se escuchan esos sonidos como si algo crujiera por dentro en la casa—explicó Yamato cruzando sus brazos, incapaz de creer que Hikari a sus quince no supiera eso—, ¿o acaso pensabas que…?

—¿Entonces no era un monstruo?—murmuró bajo su aliento, sonrosada por haber pensado esa fantasía. Luego, en cuestiones de segundos, comenzó a reír llena de una cálida luz—, Haha, ¡no me bromees así hermano…!

A Yamato le bajó la temperatura.

Hikari palideció y agachó su rostro.

—… Lo siento.

Yamato seguía sin saber qué decir.

—Ya veo… No tenía idea que las casas hacían esos ruidos tan fuertes. Estaba muy asustada pero, por un segundo quizás… pensé que era mi… digo, pensé que era un fantasma.

 _Creo que ya comprendí._

—Entiendo—sonrió Yamato, solo para ganarse a una pequeña Hikari abrazando más la frazada—. ¿Quieres jugar video juegos?

—¿Eh?—los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, un intercambio de cómplices abriéndose paso. Creyó que era una simple broma, hasta que vio a Yamato acercarse a la consola más cercana—. Um, ¿ahorita?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?—y con un botón, el rubio encendió el televisor. Luego, con una sonrisa burlona, prosiguió—: Además, lo más probable es que tengas tanto miedo que no puedas volver a dormir, gatita asustadiza.

—¡N-No me digas así!—reprochó Hikari, inflando sus mofletes.

« _Eres una gatita asustadiza, Hikari._ »

Un recuerdo se abrió paso en ella: googles, cabello rebelde, tez morena, una cálida palma yendo hacia su cabeza para consolarla.

—No me digas así…

Dijo ella, bajo su aliento, en la penumbra junto al sonido de un video juego que, a sus oídos, era agridulce como su propia melancolía.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esta pequeña idea me surgió luego de re-leer el capítulo de un manga que me gusta mucho, y decidí convertirlo en una especie de **short-fic/mini drabbles** usando las palabras de la actividad Escribe a partir de una palabra del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Espero les guste al ser algo inusual en mí, y **esta historia es lineal** , asi que esperen cosas cortitas pronto que el trabajo no me da tiempo de proseguir long-fics y retos que ya tengo a medio escribir!

En este caso fue **Melancolía,** propuesta por Genee.

 **Nota:** En Japón los mensajes de "texto" son mediante el correo electrónico registrado en el celular, y el dato de la otra persona se envía mediante un contacto infrarrojo al estar con esa persona.


End file.
